


Duende

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm</p><p>Ficlet written for Tumblr - features mutant!Harvey and nighttime confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

“You’re a … mutant?” Mike sat on the floor of Harvey’s bedroom, looking out the floor to ceiling window.

“I guess that would be the word to use, yes,” Harvey murmured from his spot on the bed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mike asked. “Didn’t you trust me with it?”

“Of course I trust you, Mike,” Harvey replied. He cautiously climbed out of bed and moved to sit across from Mike on the floor. “I haven’t told anybody about this. Not even Donna.”

“Bet she still knows,” Mike muttered.

Harvey cracked a smile and nodded. “She probably does,” he said. “I wanted to tell you, Mike.”

“But you didn’t,” Mike said.

“Would it have changed anything, how we feel about each other?” Harvey asked gently.

“Would it have changed the fact that I’m head over heels in love with you? Probably not,” Mike replied. “But we agreed no secrets, Harvey.”

“Head over heels in love with me, huh? Been reading those Harlequin novels?” Harvey teased. “And the feeling is mutual Mike. Head over heels; which is why I told you. I didn’t want this to be hanging over us anymore.” He scooted a bit closer, until his and Mike’s bare knees were touching, hesitantly reaching out and resting a hand on Mike’s leg. 

“Is that why you’re the best closer?” Mike asked after a few moments of silence. “Because you can charm them?”

“I don’t always use the power,” Harvey said. “Feels like cheating. But … when I have a particularly stubborn client who won’t settle, then sometimes I give them a little push.”

“Only with clients?” Mike asked.

“I swear,” Harvey said, leaning in close. “Never with you. Never.”

Mike bit his lip, hesitated for a moment, then leaned in and gave Harvey a sweet kiss. “I believe you,” he murmured. “Just promise you won’t use your power on me when we’re fighting just so we can get to the make-up sex faster.”

Harvey chuckled softly and nodded, leaning in for another kiss. “Promise.”


End file.
